


Idée Fixe - Christmas

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1490]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony had romantic plans for Gibbs and him, but it doesn't exactly work out the way he expected.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1490]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Idée Fixe - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/30/2003 for the word [idée fixe](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/30/idee%20fixe).
> 
> idée fixe[ ee-dey feeks ]  
> noun, plural i·dées fixes [ee-dey feeks] , French.  
> fixed idea.
> 
> This is for Day 13: Holiday Vacation of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/236230.html).

Tony had an idée fixe in his head. He wanted to surprise Gibbs with a Holiday vacation, but things were not going at all as he planned. First, the team had insisted on coming along.

Then the hotel had lost their reservations and they’d been forced to share with the rest of the team, including Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby. What had been supposed to be a romantic getaway was now beyond interrupted. Gibbs didn’t seem to mind, but Tony couldn’t help feeling devastated as he watched his high hopes come tumbling down to the ground.

This had taken the term Holiday vacation to a whole new level. Tony felt like he was in one of those movies where the in-laws were always there ruining everything. Don’t get him wrong he liked the team, he did. Just not when they were interrupting his romantic interlude with Gibbs.

Tony tried to make a game out of it. To see if he could sneak away with Gibbs for a romantic makeout session. Only it was a game he was losing. 

Every time he thought he’d succeeded. He’d go to kiss Gibbs and one of the team would appear. It was like they were cursed.

The worst part was that Gibbs didn’t even seem to care. Gibbs found the whole thing amusing. When Tony complained, Gibbs simply smiled and pointed out that they were family.

That didn’t stop Tony from wishing that things had gone the way he wanted on this vacation. Of course when he received some unexpected bad news, having the team around wasn’t all bad. Knowing they were there for him made it easier to handle his frat brother’s death. 

More than that, he found himself surrounded by presents and happiness on Christmas Day as everyone went out of their way to try and cheer them up. He’d never had a Christmas like this before. It would be one he would always remember and not for his failed interludes with Gibbs, but for his family who was there when he needed them most.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
